Stole my heart Again!
by InspirationalWriter
Summary: M to be safe! Neru confessed her true feelings to Len but he rejected her. She was left in the rain, hurt, and love sick. But Ren, Len and Rin's cousin, comes for a visit. He has a surprising visit with Neru, and they fall in love. Len sees this and he is suddenly jealous. How will this love triangle turn out? Lemon and Mild Cursing! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night, the air somehow chillier. To top it off, it was even raining. Len and Neru, two blondes stood there, an awkward silence in the aura. Why? A minute ago, Neru had just confessed she had feelings for Len, and he was silent. He suddenly broke the silence. "I'm sorry Neru... I can only think of you as a friend." with that, he ran off, no regrets. He left her dying, standing in the rain. Her heart had broken although she knew she had no chance, he really hit her hard. So hard, she fell to the ground in a puddle. A puddle pure sorrow and sadness could fill.

Haku was just leaving the hospital, after visiting Dell. She saw an emergency ambulance pulling up to the hospital. When the doors opened, Haku gasped. She knew that long blonde only too well. She was being rushed inside the hospital and Haku followed, fishing out her phone from her purse at the sameI time. The doors were closing and she tried to get in, but a doctor stopped her and told her she would have to wait. Haku retreated to the waiting room and called Rin, tears forming in her eyes.

Rin was browsing the net, bored out of her mind. She was watching some videos when she got a phone call. She checked the caller and it was Haku. She quickly flipped open the phone and screamed into the phone. "HAKU! WHAT'S UP!?" She heard silent sobbing on the other end. "H-Haku? I didn't mean to scare you, is everything okay?" Rin asked worried her friend was in danger. "It's... Not okay... Neru..." Haku's voice trembled. "Neru? What'd she do this time?" Rin replied sternly, blood bubbling in her veins, if she hurt Haku she'd so be dead. "SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL RIN! JUST CALL EVERYBODY ELSE AND GET HERE, NOW!" Haku screamed and hung up. Rin was shocked Haku could scream, she was so nice. Remembering what she was told to do, and quickly dialed every number she knew and told them to go to the hospital.

(( I'm too lazy to say everyone's perspective on how they got the phone call so we time skip to the hospital! ))

Haku, Rin, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, and Gumi sat outside in the cold hospital chairs, waiting for the warm news that Neru would be all right. Just then, the doors burst open, but not the door they wanted. In the doorway, a male figure appeared, a blonde ponytail and light blue eyes. "Len!" Rin called him over. He rushed over to the group and didn't see Neru. "Who's in there?" Len asked. "Neru..." Haku whispered, but the room was so silent, it was pretty loud. Oh no... This is all my fault! Len thought to himself. She committed suicide because I said I didn't love her! Oh man... The doors flung open again, and everyone either flinched or tensed up. The doctor came out, a clipboard in his hands.

"Doctor! How is she?!" Haku practically yelled into his ear. " Uhm well, she's going to need to stay in bed for 2 weeks, don't take her outside either!" he strictly warned. Just then, a blonde beauty came out in a stretcher. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. "Were sorry about the stretcher but she needs to sleep. I trust you have a veichle such as a van?" The doctor asked Kaito. "Yes sir! We'll get the stretcher back to you in 2 weeks!" Kaito waved goodbye. The doctor chuckled as he saw the patient was already being piled into the car. He turned around and smiled. Another, job well done.

The Kagamine twins were in charge of taking care of Neru, while Haku would cook for her. Kaito WAS going to help her dress, until Meiko punched him in the head, and he flew to the wall. Luka said she didn't mind helping Neru, so she would help her dress. The twins, along with Luka, dashed up the stairs to Neru's room. Luka gently lifted Neru up and she woke up at the touch. "We're just going to get you dressed Neru." Neru sighed and remembered the cold rain. She must have passed out, then someone saw her in the morning and called 911. Aw man, that means my phone must have broke too! She felt her arm being tugged and remembered. She obeyed and got out of the bed. Suddenly she felt wobbly and lost her balance. Instead of hard tile floor, she found a soft, warm cushion. She thought it was a blanket until she noticed it moved. She opened her eyes and saw she was on the floor, Len underneath her. Her eyes widened and she quickly stood up, dusted herself off, bowed down, as a sign of sorry, and hurried into the bathroom, Luka following, close behind.

Luka chuckled, seeing the faint blush appearing on the tsunderes face. She went to the closet and fished out a white mini dress, it was soft and comfortable, so she took the dress off its hook and gave it to Neru, who hid behind the curtains to change. When Neru came out from the curtains, Luka gasped. It was gorgeous on her. She pushed Neru to the mirror and started to fix her hair. " Who knew you looked so good in this?!" Luka excitedly chattered as she pulled Neru's ponytail out and her long hair swayed down her back. "Luka... I'm tired." Neru yawned drowsily. "Okay, let's get you some sleep now!" Luka led Neru back into the room and she collapsed on the bed.

The doorbell rang, and everyone wondered, who could it be? Len answered the door and was suddenly attacked by a black haired boy with blue eyes. "Ren!?" Len was shocked, he hadn't seen his cousin for some time now. "You bet!" he noticed the sad aura around everyone. "What happened?" Ren asked. "A friend of ours is really sick." "Oh... Who is it?" Ren never saw the vocaloid house so sad. Len didn't reply and waved his hand, for Ren to follow. They opened the door to Neru's room and the sight they saw gave each of them nosebleeds. Neru was sleeping, but her dress had found its way up Neru's leg, and her panties were visible. When Ren and Len went to cover Neru with a blanket, she turned and stretched. Her legs wide open. Len tried to pull the dress down but he missed and his finger was right in front of her slit. He blushed and then fell to the ground. Blood trickling from his nose. Ren quickly grabbed this girls wrist and turned her so she was laying on her stomach side. Ren yanked the skirt down, until it covered her panties. Jeez, he was so tired from his flight, he slept in the girls bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Neru woke up to something pulling on her. But then she felt something warm around her. It was too tight to be a blanket... A stuffed animal? She turned around to find out what this comfortable thing was. She gasped when she realized who it was. A black haired version of Len! She realized why she was so cold too. She was only wearing a skimpy white dress... Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Len on the floor... With a bloody nose? She tried to get out of the Len clone's grasp, but he was really strong. Even though he was sleeping... As Neru struggled to get out of his arms, she heard footsteps coming into the room. She didn't want anyone thinking anything happened so she pretended to sleep.

Rin bounced down the hallway to Neru's room to, 1. Check on her, and 2. Len had said Ren had come and was in Neru's room. When she opened the door, the things she saw were shocking. Len, on the floor with blood dripping down his nose, Neru and Ren hugging and sleeping together? She stood there, still shocked when she thought, oh Neru, this is so payback of that picture of me and Kaito! Rin whipped out her phone and snapped a picture. She backed out the door and into the hallway, satisfied.

As Neru waited for the person to go, she heard a very familiar noise. The snap of a picture being taken... And only one person besides her loved to take pictures and post it online. RIN... Neru groaned and flashed open her bright amber eyes. They widened when they met a deep blue. Exactly like Len's. She was about to scream when she felt a rough hand go around her mouth. She tried to push away, but he had grabbed her wrists. Neru's screams were stifled from the strangers hand, but her eyes could tell exactly what she was thinking. _Let me go, now, or I'll kill you._ Instead of obeying, the stranger only smirked.

Ren woke up to some pounding on his chest, and he realized where he was. In the bed with some stranger. He quickly opened his eyes, hopeful to not have woken up the girl he and Len had walked in on. He stared into the peaceful girl who was sleeping in Ren's arms when her eyes fluttered open. His blue eyes locked on amber ones. He saw her eyes widen, her mouth open into an "o" shape, and he quickly clamped her mouth shut with his own hand. Instead of hearing high-pitched screams, he heard the stifled screams from the girl. He didn't need to hear her screams though, he could tell exactly what she was saying through her eyes. He felt her legs move under the blankets and he knew exactly where she would try to aim. He left 1 hand to pin her wrists and grabbed her ankle before she could hit destination crotch. But then a phone began to vibrate. Ren immediately let go of the girl. Her eyes were on fire and she looked as if she could send a spitball to the earth and it would shatter. Ren fell off the bed and onto the ground. He was sitting on Len and Len burst his eyes open in surprise of the newly found weight on his chest. Ren noticed this and quickly got off. "Psst... Len, who's that scary blonde on the bed?" Ren whispered to Len. "You mean Neru? Did you touch her phone?" Len whispered back, knowing Neru toowell. "Uhm not really, well its a really long story... Maybe you should just introduce us? After all, I just slept with her." Ren nervously replied. Len however, got the wrong idea. "YOU SLEPT WITH A STRANGER!? PERVERT!" Len hissed in his ear. Ren was so dense, he didn't think Len would get the wrong idea. "Of course I did, the bed looked comfortable, there's blankets, blonde chick wearing a dress, sounds nice to me. Plus, it was pretty funny when we woke up." Ren replied and nudged Len. "Oh... Jesus." and with that, Len fell back over, and fainted. Ren was confused with his cousins reactions but his gaze fell upon a pair of legs hanging over the edge of the bed. He looked up and saw the girl looking down at him, arms folded. She outstretched her hand and gave him a real smile. "Look, we didn't have a good meeting but, lets start fresh okay? My names Neru by the way." she said, and as her eyes softened, Ren's heart slowly melted.

(A.N.: TTnTT Sorry Guys! I had a whole idea for this, and now my inspiration crashed... If you have any ideas what I should do with this, please tell me! In the meanwhile, to make it up to you guys, I'll be making some other stories because I have more inspiration in those than this... ||D Thank You for supporting this! I didn't actually think anyone would read/like it! Oh! And sorry for the publish delay, school is really stopping me from doing stuff. Thank You so much, and stay tuned for some more stories! Please leave me a review if you have any idea what I should do in the next chapter!:D )


	3. Chapter 3

(EVERYONE READ: The "Ren" in this fanfiction is Ren Haine, he has black eyes but I saw a picture with him with blue eyes so I used the blue eye description instead of black eyes, so no I didn't mistake Kagene Rei and Haine Ren. Late update, I know, School has taken lots of my time sorry! So lets get on with the story!)

Ren took Neru's hand and Neru was surprisingly strong. A little too strong, because Ren fell forward and on to the bed, with Neru underneath him. There was a small distance between their mouths and Ren closed the gap. Neru gasped and Ren was given the chance to put his tongue into Neru's. Neru responded into the lip-lock by wrapping her arms around Ren's neck to pull him closer. Ren was surprised that Neru also felt the secret bond between them. They adjusted each other so they were in a more comfortable position. As the heat in the room rose, so did the lust shared between the two.

Len woke up with scary images in his mind. Ren and Neru kissing! He opened his eyes and adjusted to the sunlight from the window. He rubbed his head with both hands to clear images of the couple when he heard a moan. He turned his attention to the noise where his darkest nightmare came true. Ren and Neru were in a very... deep kiss. Len tried to stifle his gasp but it came out like the loudest noise in the world. The two quickly pulled away and moved farther away from each other. "L-Len uh... we can explain!" Ren quickly stuttered out. Len was confused, why was their relationship affecting him so much? He gritted his teeth and glared at his favorite cousin. "Whatever... just wait until Rin finds out." Len smirked at the thought, if Rin found out Ren had taken control of Neru, he was so dead, then Neru would be single again, and he could sweep her off her feet! Wait no, he had no feelings for Neru! He turned her down himself! I love Miku! Only Miku! Right...? Len stood up angry at himself for being so confusing, but when he opened the door, he felt like boulders were thrown at him. Ren had launched himself at Len and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Ren spat in his face. Len who was already angry at himself, vented his anger into his cousin, "MY PROBLEM? I WAKE UP FINDING YOU GUYS ABOUT TO HAVE SEX!" Ren smirked and replied. "So you like Neru? Well its your fault you haven't made a move on her." Len gripped his knuckles when he realized what Ren had said. He opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn't find anything to come back with. Ren loosened his grip on Len and backed up. Len solemnly left in a state of depression. He passed Rin on the way down to the hallway into his room. "Woah, what happened? You run out of banana's?" Rin asked, slightly worried. "REN RAPED NERU!" Len screamed into Rin's face. He knew it was a lie but he wanted the worst for Ren. "WHAT?!" Rin's face was one in confusion and complete shock that her most innocent cousin would ever do something to hurt anyone. She stomped down to Neru's room and knocked the door down. There, she found Neru and Ren sitting close together and they were drawing something. Rin was surprised at this. The two were in such tranquility that they didn't noticed Rin. She stomped back to Len. "What the hell?! They're just drawing!" Rin was so confused with Len's actions and accusing Ren of such things. Len felt horrible, the two weren't caught red-handed. Why was he so jealous of Ren anyway? Neru had even confessed to him and he turned her away! She even went to the hospital... Len recalled the memories of Neru being sick. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, make her feel better, but he was the one who brought her the pain in the first place. He smirked, I'll let you take care of her for now Ren... but next time, she's mine. And with that, Len shut the door to his room and passed out on his bed.

Ren was still surprised by what his cousin had said and what he did. It never mattered to Len who he dated, in fact they double dated many, many times before. So why was Neru so special? Well of course, she was extremely pretty, and everything she did was so graceful, but why was Len so... jealous? It puzzled Ren so much he had to do what comforted him the most. Draw. For some reason, it always calmed his nerves, and this time, his drawing would be extra special! He was going to draw Neru! He sketched onto his note pad and carefully put in every beautiful detail about Neru. He was so lost in thought he didn't even hear a door slam and a crazed Rin barge in. It didn't bug either of them because as soon as she came in, she left. He smirked knowingly. Len probably tried to tattle on them, but luckily they had stopped their fun a while ago. This was a new "fun" a more tranquil, and romantic aura around them. It was a great feeling for the two. "Done!" Ren smiled at his drawing. He loved it but he knew, you could never draw something so perfect. Neru was too beautiful to draw. Neru gasped when she saw his sketch, "I-Its... beautiful..." Neru blushed and smiled. Ren frowned, "Not as beautiful as you." With that, they shared a kiss and made each other feel so complete.

(Yes I know super duper short, I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging but I won't update until this friday because Friday is the last day of my finals and I'm officially on break= updates everyday! LOL I'll be making new ideas soon! More new ideas will be loved! ouo Thank You! Oh yeah! I should start this vote now, Who wants Neru to be with Ren? And Who wants her to be with Len? Please leave a review stating which couple you prefer and I will go with the couple with the most votes! Thanks again and Bye for now! :D )


	4. Chapter 4

(( Before we start, I'd like to give a special announcement! I've decided to make 2 separate endings for each pairing because I don't want to disappoint any fans. In this chapter, there are lemons. It is Neru/Ren. With this being said, please be aware of lemon and prepare for tissue boxes! Happy Reading! :D P.S. Even though Neru is sick she is able to participate in very intimate things. AKA Lemon. XD ))

It was 7:30 in the morning when Len woke up from his slumber. He stretched forward a little before feeling a horrible hollowness in his stomach. _Gurgle_ ((A.N. What the heck does your tummy sound like when it rumbles?! )) Crap I didn't have dinner last night! I'm so hungry! Len quickly tip-toed down the stairs as to not wake anyone else up. He walked to the kitchen and looked behind him just to make sure no one woke up when he felt something soft. He quickly looked back in front of him and saw Neru. She had been kneeling and looking in the pantry when Len bumped in to her. Now, she was on all fours and she was only wearing a skimpy short dress.

From her position, Len could see everything. He felt the blood heat up in his face and tried to look away but his eyes were glued on Neru. He was so turned on by Neru he felt a pain in his pants. He looked down to see his erection fighting to be set free. He tried to flatten it out but to no avail. Neru was too stunned to do anything and she was blushing madly. She tried to get up but she felt something hard placed on top of her butt. She craned her neck to look back and saw Len blushing and his erection. "Uh... Uh... Neru... I... have to go!" Len quickly fled the scene and ran back upstairs. He quickly shut the door and locked it, where he fell back into his bed to have more wet dreams. He quickly shot his eyes open and grabbed a sticky note and pen. On it, he wrote, '_Take Neru to club tonight.' _He pasted it on to his mirror and freed his erection from his pants. He then fell back onto his bed, thinking of one particular blonde.

Neru was still shocked and just sat there on the ground. Len... had an erection over me? But, he said he doesn't like me... Ah I hate my life! Neru quickly got up and killed her thoughts away. She dusted herself off and tried to get her mind off of everything. She poured some cereal and milk into a bowl and felt something wasn't right. It needed more fruit... and they were out. The only fruit left were bananas. She scowled, if she thought of bananas, she thought of Len, if she thought of Len, she thinks of... perverted and wonderful thoughts, if she thinks of that, she thinks of... Ren. Agh! This is way too confusing! Neru plopped herself down on the couch. Man, today was a good day, but now I'm already grumpy, especially in the morning.

Ren woke up from some... nice dreams. He opened his eyes and saw the gap where Neru used to sleep. He smiled at the thought. Neru. They had just met and they hit it off from the start. He remembered what Len had said last night and he couldn't help but smirk. My baby cousin finally finding his first love. Too bad I have to interfere. But... last night, something didn't seem right. Len and Neru... did they have some sort of connection before I came? Something was definitely not right. Oh and Neru broke the kiss for some reason. She didn't give me a reason but it didn't seem like she wanted it to stop. Maybe it was because of Len? No... her voice wasn't normal too. Oh well, wait... why is my nose so itchy? Ah... Ah...CHOOO! Snot came flying from Ren's nose. That's gross... All of a sudden I feel so sick... Whatever.

Neru jumped in her seat. Was that a sneeze? It was so loud it made Neru jump, and the only person who could sneeze that loud was Neru, and she was sick. I haven't had any personal contact with anybody... except Ren! Oh crap... Neru quickly finished her banana cereal and ran upstairs. She barged into her room to find Ren blowing his nose into tissues that had already been scattered all around the bed. "Ren! Are you okay?" Neru spoke quietly not wanting to wake anybody else up. "N-no..." Ren sniffed and blew his nose once again. I only thought one kiss would be enough and he wouldn't get sick! I'm already recovering because after all, it is rain, I live on it, but Ren... She quickly covered Ren in blankets and collected all the tissues with gloves. She took the gloves off and opened the window, letting some sunshine spill in. "Ren do you get sick easily?" Neru asked worried. "Yeah I always get allergies this time of year, why?" She face palmed and paced back and forth trying to tell Ren he probably wouldn't be able to see her for a week. (( Yeah I changed it to 1 week instead of 2 because... I don't know. ouo )) She clasped her hands together and smiled devilishly. Neru's idea was to give him one hell of a night of sex then tell him that's all he would be getting for a week. Perfect! "Did I do something wrong Neru...?" Ren asked nervously. "Everything." Neru answered with a smirk.

** LEMON **

Ren was confused by Neru's answer when he saw her walking towards the door. He saw her click the lock and then slowly walk back to the bed. "Ren? It seems like you're sick. Let me _cure_ you." Neru purred as she got on top of Ren. Ren felt his erection through the blanket and he smirked. "Maybe, but if I'm a good boy, do I get some candy?" he teased. Continuing, Neru ripped off Ren's shirt in a blur and stared at his magnificent chest. She began licking his chest and played with his bellybutton hole. She let her tongue rest right above his manhood. He watched as she violently ripped the blanket off of Ren and stripped him clean of his pants. She grabbed his boxers with her teeth and slowly pulled them down. Once the boxers fell off, she licked her way from his foot and up his leg, getting closer to his shaft. Once she was face to face with it, she licked from the bottom to the top and giggled at Ren's reaction. He was biting his bottom lip to try and stop from moaning out loud but it wasn't working out so well. She started to lick and suck his manhood dry when she felt rough hands around her head. She looked up to see Ren had his hands on her head, pushing his shaft further into Neru. "faster Neru..." Ren moaned out. Neru sucked and licked until she felt something hit the back of her throat. She quickly swallowed all of Ren's cum and looked up to see Ren panting and sweating as if he had been playing sports. "Clothes... off... now." He demanded. Neru obliged and saw him extend his arm to try and reach out to Neru's breast. She took his arm and pushed it back to him. "I'll take the lead here, be a good boy and you'll get some _candy_." She winked and he let his arm fall limp. She positioned herself so Ren's shaft was pointed at her entrance. She plunged into him and then kissed him to stop from screaming. She felt something else and she knew he had probably just broke her hymen. There goes my virginity... Once the pain resided, Neru pushed herself in and out to her liking, going faster and faster. She kissed him again as they both climaxed. She fell down so her head was resting on his shoulder. "I want to do your ass too." he whispered huskily into her ear. His voice sent shivers down Neru's spine and she turned around so her back was facing Ren. She leaned back and felt his shaft going into her. Ren grabbed her hips then laid her down so he was laying on top of her. He began to pump in and out of Neru's ass and he screamed into the bed sheets. Neru felt something hit her and then heard Ren whisper. "I... cummed." They lay there still inside of each other. "Do I get my candy now?" Ren asked into Neru's ear. "Hm... Fine. Get off so I can give it to you." Ren pulled out of her and sat back down on his pillows when he was suddenly pinned to the wall. Neru was standing up and she was incredibly wet. He quickly opened his mouth to catch the pussy that was falling from her lips and continued to suck her juices dry. She moaned as his tongue went in and explored her. Her legs were so wobbly she fell down on to Ren's lap. Ren smirked and scooped up all the pussy that had managed to escape his tongue on his fingers and licked them clean. He plunged his fingers into Neru and she moaned from the touch. He continued to push in more fingers until practically his whole hand was inside of her. He took his hand out and saw all of Neru's juices and he quickly sucked it clean. She quickly got off as if nothing happened and walked towards the shower. "Ren, before you came, I was sick and then last night when we kissed, you got sick and the doctor told me I couldn't go outside for a week. I want you to get better so I'll see you in a week okay?" Neru turned around and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Ren was shocked by a few things, he wouldn't see Neru for a week, and she was actually crying... Over him? He suddenly felt guilty but if he wanted to get better and be able to be around Neru he'd have to do whatever, plus she sacrificed enough by having sex with him. "Okay! One week isn't too bad! We can do this!" Ren cheered to try and make Neru smile again. She gave a weak smile and began to shower. Ren leaned back in his pillows. I'm gibing you one week Len, you better make your move or its all on you. He closed his eyes and began to dream of what Neru and he would do next...

It was 9:00 when Neru was done with her shower. By now more and more of the vocaloid house was waking up. She walked out of the shower in her towel and saw Ren fast asleep. She smiled at his sleeping form and opened her closet. Well actually it was sort of their closet now since it had some of his clothes too. They had all asked everyone else if it was okay if they slept together and they all said yes because Neru must be lonely to not have anyone to talk with. How wrong they were, only one other person knew about their relationship. And Len wouldn't say anything about it to anyone. She heard some footsteps outside her door going in the opposite direction and she guessed it was probably Luka. Neru began slipping on her underwear and bra and was looking for something to wear. She flipped through her closet when she spotted a knee length dress that was a pale pink. She decided to wear it since she hadn't worn dresses in a while and she put her hair in a messy bun instead of her usual ponytail and went over to Ren. She kissed his forehead and smiled. I guess I'll have to find a new room-mate.

With that, Neru went out of her room and shut the door softly. She went downstairs and found Luka and Haku already in there. The 3 girls all greeted each other when Haku complained she was hungry. "You want me to make something?" Neru asked. "Oh please..." Haku clutched her aching stomach and put her forehead down on the tile table. Neru decided to make a simple plate of onigiri for every person. She made 10 eggplant flavored onigiri for Gakupo, 10 tuna flavored for Luka, 20 onigiri balls had drops of alcohol mixed together for Haku and Meiko, 10 leek onigiri for Miku, 10 orange onigiri for Rin, and 10 banana onigiri for Len. She smiled at her creations and placed them into plates. She made a bowl of rice for everyone and then grilled some salmon. She seasoned it and made some miso soup. By now everyone was sitting around the table and waiting for Neru. They were chattering about nothing in particular when Neru turned around and gave everyone their respective plates. Everyone ate their onigiri and were satisfied. In the kitchen, you could hear many, "This tastes so good Neru!" and "Thanks a lot Neru!" and many more compliments. Instead of blushing, Neru turned around and smiled at them which set most of them to stare at her. Only one thing was going on in everyone's head, _Neru... looked so pretty just now.__ Was that her first time smiling? _Only one person was thinking about regrets. And that was Len. He was really regretting turning Neru down and believing he could really like someone like Miku. I'll make it up to her at the club... he grinned. Yes, at the club.

Neru prepared a bowl of rice and miso soup for everyone and then put a large plate of the salmon in the middle for everyone to reach. It took a whole 2 hours for everyone to eat the feast Neru prepared and everyone continued with their day. Most of the girls went shopping and to the mall and the boys went to the arcade. Only 2 people were left behind. Neru and Len. Home alone...

(( Yeah I'm being a noob and springing a cliffhanger! Sorry for those Len Neru fans but I promise you it will probably be up tomorrow because I'm super excited about it... Anyways happy reading! Thanks and enjoy! ))


	5. Chapter 5

((A/N: Before we start, I just want to say, Neru is sick but its not like serious, she's like... allergies and then Ren is like flu. Ok? Ok.))

Neru finished her shower and saw Ren sleeping peacefully on the bed. She covered him with the blankets and went back to her closet to pick something out. She decided to go with a sweater that reached to her mid thigh and some short shorts. She put her hair into a messy bun and walked out of the room and into the hallway as she hummed tunes from unknown songs. Len still hadn't come out of his room ever since breakfast. Neru sat on the couch watching T.V. while debating if she should go get Len to hang out or something. Little did she know what he was plotting.

Len paced around his room in only his briefs. He was preparing how to ask Neru if she wanted to go to a club with him. How do you tell someone that though?! Hey want to go to the club as friends? Hey, I want to get in your pants, go to the club with me? Go to the club with me now? Agh! This was so confusing. Okay, lets just go say I don't want her to be lonely so I invited her to the club with my friends! Perfect! He quickly walked downstairs and saw Neru on the couch. "Hey Neru!" he called out as he was nearing her. She turned around and her eyes went wide. She blushed and squeezed her eyes shut. Len was confused for a second then looked down and saw he was still only wearing his briefs. "Oh! Oh! I'm sorry Neru! I forgot! Uh, be right back!" Len quickly went back upstairs and pulled some pants on and a shirt on. He then ran downstairs... yet again.

"Okay! Neru!" Len called again. "Neru! Its okay! I'm wearing clothes now!" Len stood in front of Neru and shook Neru by the shoulders. Neru had her hands covering her face and she was shaking. "Neru! Are you crying?!" Len said and moved her hands away from her face. There, Neru was laughing, and clutching her stomach as if she was in pain. "Oh, Len...BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Every time she looked up at Len she would start laughing as if that was the only thing she could do. Len pouted and stomped his foot. "What's so funny?" Neru didn't reply... more like she couldn't reply. Soon after Len started laughing along from seeing Neru's face. So they sat there... laughing at literally nothing.

After they stopped laughing and calmed down, Len asked his question he was originally going to ask. He scratched the neck of his back feverishly. "So... like, you don't have to say yes, but uhm, my friends and I were going to the club and I just wanted to know if you wanted to join me? I mean like, because it gets boring all alone you know? Heh..." Len laughed sheepishly and kept his eyes on the ground.

(A.N. LOL SUPA SHORT BECAUSE I REALIZED I DIDN'T FINISH IT AND ALREADY STARTED ON CHAPPIE 6!)


	6. Chapter 6

Len's voice faded into the room and awkward silence filled it instead. "Uh..." Neru started while she wrung her hands together in an uncomfortable way. "You don't have to! I mean like, yeah, I'll just go..." Len's voice trailed off once again and as he was speed-walking past Neru, he heard Neru's voice. "Wait! I'll come with you!" Len stopped in his tracks and walked backwards. He snapped his head to face Neru and gaped. "Really?!" he began squealing like a little girl then coughed and got back into character. "Um... really? Thanks!" Len blushed at his girly actions and then quickly ran upstairs. Neru stared at his disappearing figure and giggle softly to herself.

She walked upstairs with a skip in her step thinking to herself. Meanwhile, Len was in his room grabbing all his clothes and loitering his room with random articles of clothes. On his computer, there was a bunch of random sites pulled up, mostly containing, "What do girls think looks smexy?" Len's closet was mostly empty now except for a pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt. Just then, he heard Neru's voice, "Len! Are you done yet?" He quickly slipped on what was left of his closet and shut his laptop screen. "Yup! Coming!" he quickly pulled his door open and there in front of him was Neru, but in a black low cut dress that reached her mid thigh and was cut right above her breasts and showed just the right amount of cleavage. Her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail but instead was hanging loosely around her and framed her glowing face. He stood there, mouth open and stared with wide eyes. "Len! Come on, lets get going!"She hurried down the stairs and Len quickly snapped out of his trance and followed her downstairs. He grabbed his keys and ran outside along with Neru. They got into the car and drove off.

The car ride was filled with chatter from both of them. It was as if all the things they had gone through were forgotten and all their wrongs were right. When they arrived at the club, their ears were filled with music and their noses, filled with alcohol. The blondes were whisked away from each other by the crowd and Len ended up in the middle of a bunch of drunk girls and Neru was bumped into the bar. There, the bartender quickly gave her a random drink and she downed it, thanks to Haku and Meiko teaching her some good tips at the club. She slammed the shot glass onto the bar and waved her hand for another drink. He quickly came over and gave her 3 more rounds and went back to attending to other drunk people. She was given 5 more rounds before the bartender didn't even come to her anymore. Neru got up and swayed around and was caught up in a bunch of squealing girls. She was shoved in to the center and she was caught by a drunk blonde man that seemed really familiar...

She felt herself being picked up and carried through a hallway. She was dropped on something soft and she heard a door click shut. She opened her eyes slowly and there stood her longtime crush, Len with his shirt off and his pants coming off. He crawled up to lay above her and then she felt her dress slowly being pulled off. She didn't have a bra on and her panties were slowly sliding down, along with her dress. She felt warm lips on hers and then a tongue slipping into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss when she felt a hand going to her inner thighs. She instinctively spread her legs and felt a finger plunge into her warm folds. She felt the pumping and then felt another finger added in. She moaned loudly and felt lips on her neck. Soon, she felt 4 fingers inside of her. Just as she was about to cum, all 4 fingers slid out of her and she whimpered. She felt a hand on either one of her thighs and suddenly something warm was in her folds. She recognized it as a tongue and began to moan and grabbed the bed sheets tighter. She grinded into Len's mouth and cummed into his awaiting mouth. She sighed in pleasure and took advantage of Len's weak state by flipping them over so she was on top.

She kissed down to right above his dick. She grabbed it in both hands and pumped him. She felt him harden more in her hands and his moans from above her. She stopped right as he was going to cum and replaced her hands with her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him and sucked on him as if he was a milkshake. She felt his hands on the back of her head and suddenly she felt liquid hitting the back of her throat and she held back her gag reflex. She swallowed every little drop and felt herself flipped over. She felt Len's dick in between her folds and suddenly his whole length slammed into her. She felt her inside muscles close around him and they both moaned in ecstasy.

As Len pumped in and out of her again and again, he suddenly pulled out of her and flipped her so she was on her stomach. She felt his length on her ass and suddenly he slammed into her. She moaned into the pillow sheets and soon they both came together. He flipped her once more and went inside her from the front and they both fell into sleep.

The next morning, Len woke up to the best, wettest dream he's ever had. He and Neru got drunk and did some pretty good stuff. He opened his eyes and found none other than Neru herself. He looked down and saw his dick still inside of her. He widened his eyes and rolled over. He forgot he was still inside of Neru so she rolled with him. He fell on her so his length slammed deeper into her and at a new angle. She moaned in pleasure and Len smirked. He flipped them so she was on top and bounced her up and down on his shaft. He watched her breast bounce up and down and he realized what happened last night and smirked to himself. He also remembered he hadn't even touched her breast yet so he quickly made up for that.

He fondled her breasts and took each nipple into his mouth one at a time. He saw her start to wake up and pretended to sleep to see what she would do. He smirked to himself for his ingenious idea and snored lightly for effect.

When Neru woke up, she felt a great amount of pleasure and she woke up to make it continue. The first thing she saw when she woke up was Len's face. She blushed at how cute he looked while sleeping. Then she realized she was naked, and so was he. Then what happened last night rushed into her brain. She blushed because she had never done that much with anyone besides Ren... She double checked to see Len was still sleeping and quickly began riding him. She moaned at how large he was because the alcohol she had, had made everything numb. She closed her eyes and moaned into pure pleasure.

Len felt Neru twitch a bit then he felt her ride him. He smirked and opened his eyes to see Neru's closed. He started to move his hips to match her rhythm and saw her open her eyes. She gasped then continued what she was doing. She bucked her hips to match him as well and then they released together. They panted and sighed together. Once they were done, Len whispered, "I love you."

(A.N. HOLY CRAP, LONGEST ONE I'VE WROTE EVER! BE PROUD OF ME PEEPS, I'M STILL ALIVE! XDDD)


	7. FINAL CHAPTER

Neru's breathing, more like panting, hitched in her throat. No one had ever shown such commitment and passion for her and she felt so... loved for once. Her eyes were glazed with tears and she pulled Len in for a hug and clung onto him as if he were her life. "I love you too, Len, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Neru repeated those 3 words over and over again like they were the only 3 words she knew, which at that moment, were the only 3 words she knew. Len was taken by surprise at Neru's outburst but quickly regained composure and responded to the hug. He knew she needed this love way more than him since she had never truly been in love. Neru started mumbling incoherent things and Len felt her warm tears on his chest. Len tilted Neru's head back at an angle to stare into her beautiful eyes. "Neru, I need to confess something as well." Neru stopped her sobbing and looked at Len with full interest. "I'm so sorry for being such a dumb person and not realizing sooner that you were the true love I was looking for. I regret that day I rejected you so much and I wish I had a time machine to go back and say I love you too. Neru, I beg of you, will you find it in your precious heart, to forgive me?"

(Pause! This is where fans break! This next paragraph is for the Len's fans and the next paragraph after that is the Ren ending. Got it? Ok! Lets get on with this!)

**LEN FANS!**

****"Of course I forgive you! Ren is a nice boy but, you were my first love, my first crush, not my actual first but, I still love you-" she was silenced Len's lips pressed onto hers. "Please, don't mention Ren right now, I want to feel bad for him but right now I got the girl of my dreams and that's all that matters to me." They smiled and leaned in for yet another kiss. "I love you." With that, they reluctantly put on their clothes and drove back to the Vocaloid house, hand in hand.

**REN FANS!**

****"I'm so sorry Len but... I- I don't know if I can forgive you. I love you yes, but, that really broke my heart and you made me cry. I'm sorry Len but I have to go." Neru pulled on her clothes and quickly ran out of the room, leaving Len to sulk. She drove back to the Vocaloid house quickly and was glad to see the rest of the Vocaloid's weren't at the house. Neru shut off the engine and ran into the house, running up the stairs and slamming the door open to Ren's room, well her room but it was being occupied by him. She watched his eyes widen in confusion and she ran over to him, not giving a damn if she got sick and hugged him with all her energy. "Ren! I love you! I know we only met like just a few days ago and-" she was silenced by his lips on hers and she drowned into the kiss with all her love. "I love you Neru." She climbed into the bed next to him and they slept together, happily and finally at peace.

(A/N: YES! I finished it! I know, crappy ending, I rushed it, I don't care! I just wanted to get it over with before Christmas! THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO Y'ALL! HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO YOU! 3)


End file.
